This is true love
by Stirker
Summary: SoraxRiku M and up nice an hot. one shot! and complete so enjoy! also nosebleeding so have pleanty of paper towels. Riku had tackled Sora to the floor. They were in Riku’s house that night as a sleep over. Riku’s parents were gone for the weekend


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KH IN ANY WAY. However, I love this coupling ;)

Intro: Riku loves Sora but how far does their true love go? (One shot ;) enjoy)

Coupling: RikuxSora

xXx

Riku had tackled Sora to the floor. They were in Riku's house that night as a sleep over. Riku's parents were gone for the weekend leaving them two alone. Sora blushed lightly as he caressed Riku's cheek and slowly moved up and stroked Riku's silver hair lovingly. Their eyes locked knowing what the other one was lusting for. Riku had his arms tightly around Sora; Sora had his arms around Riku's neck and slowly working his way down Riku's soft pink beautiful skinned body. Sora moaned out. "I want you!" he then closed his eyes and kissed Riku's lips catching his lover off guard. Riku smirked in the kiss and licked at Sora's lips before Sora's lips could even begin to part, Riku had thrust his tongue so that he could taste Sora's teeth. Sora let out a soft moan through his lips as he opened his mouth and caressed at Riku's tongue lovingly. Riku had his eyes closed as he worked to get Sora's clothes off, wanting to touch his smooth silky sweaty skin beneath it. Sora's blue sapphire eyes looked up into Riku's soft gentle green eyes. Riku slowly pulled the kiss away as he took Sora's white t-shirt off and threw it across the room. Sora smiled gently as he worked on getting Riku's black t-shirt off, he made the shirt fly over Riku's head and hit the wall before it slid carelessly to the ground. Riku smirked and tugged at Sora's pants, "I need you…So badly…" He choked out as he could feel his cock starting to harden and watched Sora. Sora smirked as he sat up and put his legs around Riku's waist, "Then what are you waiting you?" He teased as he nipped at Riku's chest and worked his way towards Riku's neck, licking and sucking. Riku bit back a moan of approval and licked Sora's cheek before flipping over so that Sora was know on top of him. Sora looked at him a little puzzled before rubbing Riku's chest and moving down to the silver boy's belly button and sticking his tongue in and out as he rubbed him more with the same speed his tongue was going. Riku moaned and grabbed the blue sapphire-eyed boy's hair gently as he moaned out his name.

"What's the matter?" he teased at Riku as he suddenly stopped and stood up. He started to take off his blue jean shorts revealing his black and red boxers. Riku moaned at the sight of his lover's sexy body, "You know what I want Sora, yet your teasing…" Sora winked at him teasingly as he sexily moved his hips in circles to get a reaction out of Riku. Riku's eyes rolled back into his skull a little loving Sora's teasing all the same. Riku slowly stood up on slightly shaky legs before sliding his blue jean pants down, along with his white boxers, and kicking them to aside.

Sora almost fell over as he stumbled back from the site of Riku's lovely body; seeing every muscle move as Riku walked towards him. The brown haired boy soon fell against the bed, watching Riku crawl towards him, whispering, "Sora." Sora moaned and stroked the boy's sweaty body and licking at Riku's chest, wanting him, tasting him, wanting to feel his sweet love in him.

Sora then with out warning threw Riku onto his stomach on the bed and crawled on top of him; rubbing his ass with both hands. Riku let out a moan of pleasure and wanting Sora to stop the teasing and show him the love. Sora then smiled as he stopped and started to rub his own member to make it hard. Riku watched and started to feel horny wanting Sora **badly. **Before Riku could give Sora a chance to even pleasure him he rolled onto his back and twirled Sora around and without warning attacked Sora's know hard dick and started to bob, lick, nip and suck. His tongue crawling and licking over the tip of the cock. The sides as he sucked more, harder, faster wanting to taste Sora. Sora gasped out and almost fell if not for Riku's hands holding him still. He winced loving it as he felt Riku's tongue all over his member, "D-d-don't s-sstop-p." He choked out as he could feel his pre-cum coming all over Riku's tongue; he was slowly coming to his climax of cum but wanted more from Riku fist. Riku smirked inwardly as he kept the rhythm up and fast as he could suck still. He was hungry for the brown haired boy's juices. Soar had his hands stroke the silver hair at the same speed the boy was going in and out of him with his mouth. He could feel Riku's teeth lightly touching his member as he let out a yell as his cum had come into Riku's mouth. Riku smirked as he gulped it down and continued sucking. Moving his tongue over the tip of Sora's dick and wanting any remains of him. Sora almost fell on top of Riku. Riku smirked and laid Sora down so that Riku was know on top again. "You enjoyed that didn't you?" Sora nodded feeling the loss of words as he stroked his lover's cheek, mouthing the words, "I love you." Riku smirked and nuzzled Sora's chest waiting for Sora to gain his breath.

XxX

Sora smiled up at him as he caught his breath and made Riku rest next to him. He caressed Riku's chest lightly as he smiled up at him, "I love you Riku." "I love you more." He replied teasingly as he closed his eyes faking that he was tired already. Sora pouted a little as he crawled over Riku and hugged him from behind, "Riku?" Riku smirked lightly not answering him as he still pretended to be sleeping. Sora closed his eyes as he rubbed Riku's side slowly heading towards Riku's muscular thighs. Riku bit back a moan not wanting to distract Sora. Sora slowly made his way to the center of the spine that leads down towards Riku's ass. Sora smirked keeping his eyes closed as his finger trailed deep into the crevices and stopped at the entrance. He did a small circle around it feeling Riku's butt cheeks tighten a little before relaxing again. Sora smiled to himself as he slowly entered a finger into Riku's ass and twirled it around teasingly. Riku could not help it any more he let out a loud moan causing Sora to giggle a little as he slowly entered another finger. Riku moaned out as he gripped the blankets softly, waiting for Sora's cock to go deep within his hot sweaty body. Sora felt that Riku was know ready as he placed the tip of his cock near the entrance teasing him. "Just do it already." He moaned unable to keep his cool any longer, he wanted to feel Sora deep within him. Sora smirked and then thrusted his cock into Riku and started to go in out of Riku's ass. Riku let out a loud moan as he closed his eyes enjoying the pleasure, he felt very little pain as it subsided and turned into beautiful sensation of pleasure. Sora's hands were pressed to Riku's thighs as his member started to go back Riku pushed himself back so that Sora's member had gone a little deeper into him. Sora moaned out feeling his climax of body fluids wanting out. He could hear Riku gasping for breath but knew his lover was enjoying it as well as he continued at a much faster pace, his cum soon filled Riku's ass of great heat and pleasure. Riku had yelled out and closed his eyes as he arched his back. Sora slowed down a little before taking his member out of Riku and gently rubbed Riku's sides as he crawled over him, watching him warmly, "love you so much." Riku smirked and licked his lover's cheek, "and I you." He smiled at him before falling asleep near Sora's chest. Sora giggled and put his head next to his closing his eyes, cuddling up to him before falling asleep. Their hot bodies keeping each other warm.

( :);) hope you enjoyed that little short well some what short story lol I know I enjoyed making it review and tell me what you think. This is new to me as well so I hope I didn't make any mistakes x3 )

The End!


End file.
